


Winging

by Midgetphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hotel Transylvania Reference, M/M, Vampire/Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/pseuds/Midgetphan
Summary: A Zing only happens when one person meets his or her soulmate, the person they will spend entirety with forever.Dan is not too sure about that until a family holiday at this exotic Hotel for monsters.





	Winging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letspartyrightnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/gifts).



Dan is by his second _Blood on the beach_ cocktail by ten. It helps to ease the soreness of his bones but then again, that is exactly what it was made for. A languid tentacle moves by his right and he looks up from the red marble of the bar counter.

  
The creature by his side makes what Dan believes to be an apologetic smile and points to the napkins. Dan passes him one and that is all the interaction he gets after three hours at the bar.  


  
It is a vacation thing, something most families do this time of the year when the rest of the world is too busy with work to go outside much.

Dan’s family are not an exception and they tend to drag him along every year no matter how much he complains and whines about not being a kid anymore.

 

The truth is he has nowhere better to be and expenses are noted to his parent’s bill.  
For an unemployed Dan that is what makes this whole vacation worth it. Free drinks.  
  
His parents have gone to some kind of midnight pool activities with other adults and his brother is somewhere in the woods with his new pack.

 

Maybe hunting, maybe howling at the moon, Dan doesn’t really care.

  
They seem to have improved their internet because now the wifi will actually load google at the first try without taking ten minutes.It makes it easier for Dan to spend hours feeling at home; browsing on different social media.

 

  
He is in the lobby, laptop burning on thighs, charging on the nearest wall when he first meets him.

  
With his earphones on, volume loud as his ears are not as sharp right now, it’s only half moon after all, and new music videos from one of those bands he enjoys and makes him feel the most interesting when saying their names out loud and have almost no one recognize who they are.

  
There is a loud gasp, a thud and his laptop is roughly tugged to the left. Dan is not always proud of being what he is but right now, when his one and only personal computer almost falls to the ground, he really thanks the extra sensitivity of his reflexes.

  
He manages to hold it by the very last minute and look up at the culprit.

  
“Whoah! Sorry about that.” says a thick northern accent with fangs and white skin. 

Vampires are not supposed to trip like that, is what Dan first thinks.

  
“Yeah. We survived.” He smiles awkwardly. 

“Well, you saved one of us quite heroically.” The vampire seems relieved to not be growled at and smiles just as awkwardly.

  
“Priorities, mate. I can’t save everyone”

  
He laughs, fangs even more visible by that. “I see. Well, I’m sure your laptop knows how important she is to you now.”

  
Dan shakes his head. “My laptop doesn’t subscribe to genders”

  
“Oh, my bad. They are loved then.”

  
Dan smiles genuinely then, “They know.”

  
A more sophisticated woman calls from the elevator then, “Phil! Martyn says he’ll take the bigger bed if you don’t hurry!”

The vampire (who is apparently called Phil) waves his hand at her and looks at Dan with an apologetic smile. “I’m being called. See you later maybe.”

  
“Maybe.” Dan whispers as he’s already leaving.  


_Maybe_ , he thinks and even smiles at one of the brainless zombies at reception.  


 

The next time is only a glimpse of dark hair and plaid shirt by the lobby. From what he gets to hear the vampire is trying to get some information out of the zombie behind the desk, who looks as clueless as every employee at the hotel.

Dan passes by with his mother whilst she tells him about a nocturnal sightseeing with their friends from Egypt. They always leave sand everywhere, she says, and that it’s best to hang out with them outside.

The vampire, _Phil_ , seems to catch his scent and turns to look at him with a smile already on his lips. Dan reciprocates it with a nod and keeps walking, suddenly feeling in a much better mood.

  
  


It’s another night when he finds himself at the bar again and the seat by his side gets taken. This time is a coffee in his hand because his bones ache in what promises to be a long night, when he sees a familiar shape approaching.

“Not throwing anything this time?” He greets with a smile.

“Nope. Not this time.”

“Phil, right?” Dan wants to be sure about that.

The vampire seems pleased, “Correct. Your name?”

“Dan.”

“Dan.” Phil repeats, his tongue dangerously close to his fangs in what seems to be the least appropriate way for a vampire to smile, “What are you doing here alone?”

He only answers by pointing at the pair of ears on his head that are less human and more canine by now.

“Oh,” Phil looks close to reaching out and touching them and Dan suddenly feels embarrassed by how it gives him goosebumps. “Do they hurt?”

“Not as much. But it itches, you know… the fur.”

“Right. But you must be warm all the time like that?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“And you still wear black. At least all the times I have seen you” For some reason there is a hint of fondness and amusement in Phil’s voice and Dan feels his cheeks heating up.

“Gotta keep the edgy style.” They both laugh.

The bartender approaches them and even though he has no face they manage to understand what he is silently demanding from the new creature sitting by the bar. Phil orders a slice of screaming cake and a cold milkshake of O+ that are served right away by the invisible man.

“Isn’t there another week before the full moon?” Phil asks, gallantly, as he offers for Dan  to share the cake after having the first bite. Dan accepts it.

“Yes, but last month I didn’t fully transform. Got sick so I ended in bed for at least a week,”He explains because somehow it seems important to make the cute vampire by his side understand that there is nothing actually wrong with him. It had been a rough month, that’s all.

“Sounds annoying. Luckily I can’t catch a cold like that. All that sneezing would end with  me accidentally biting my tongue out.”

“The sneezing wasn’t as bad as the fever. Literally on fire.”

“I’m glad you feel better now, then.” Phil says, and judging by his smile, Dan believes him.

His reply gets cut off in his mouth when they get interrupted by some ruckus raised behind them, by the tables. They turn around and spot Bigfoot, accidentally stepping on some of the furniture.

“Someone drank his height on alcohol tonight,” Phil says as he stands up, as if to leave and for a moment Dan fears that will be it for tonight.

“Wanna go somewhere less crowded?”

He tries, and probably fails, to hide a smile by drinking the rest of his beverage before standing up to follow. They both wave up to where Bigfoot is on their way out, avoiding the crowd of waiters  rushing in to clean up the mess.

  
  


“The view is great, I give you that. But you’ve never had to run all the way up this hill, I tell you it _sucks_. An aerial tram would be a wise investment.”

“Sucks that you can’t fly, I wouldn’t be able to run anymore. Haven’t done it in--”, Phil tilts his head to the right, calculating, “Fifty years? Yeah, about fifty years.”

“Not all of us can fly!” Dan protests with a high pitch tone that gets lost in the vast space in front of them.

“It isn’t as cool after you get used to it.”

Dan gives him a look.“Isn’t it?”

Phil seems to smile wider than Dan has seen him so far, “It is. So, *so* cool.”

The night seems to be coming to an end and Dan looks over at Phil with a worried frown when the vampire doesn’t move.

“Shouldn’t you…?” He motions to the sky.

“I should. But the sunrise is always nice to see.” Phil stands up and walks towards the shadow that is provided by the chimney.

  


“How does it feel?” Phil asks.

“What?”

“The sun on your skin. That warmth.”

The sun starts making its appearance by the horizon. Phil is staring at it in awe and Dan notices, for the first time, that his eyes are of a lighter tone of blue than he first expected. Something on his body makes him shiver then, if he could describe it it would be compared to putting a pair of gloves on after spending hours outside in the cold.

“Uh”, he realizes that he never really answered and it makes him blush. Phil is looking back at him, expecting an answer. “Not as cool as flying.”  


 

They come back down after another hour. Dan has both hands in the pocket of his hoodie and keeps looking back at Phil with a grimace.

“Idiot. Told you we should have left faster.”

Phil, the vampire Phil, has smoke still coming from his hair and what looks like ash all over his cheeks and nose and his smile is so contagious that Dan wants to punch him.

“Worth it. I didn’t burn *that* much.”

“A smokey vampire meat.” Dan rubs his stomach.

“I’ll survive. One time I fell asleep next to a window and my brother had to use a fire extinguisher. My mom still misses those curtains.”

Dan tries and fails miserably to hide his laugh until they are at the lobby again. One of the zombies passes by between them at an exasperatedly slow pace. When Phil yawns his fangs look sharper and it is a contrast next to the almost whiny sound that comes from his mouth.

“It’s late. You should… I’ll go sleep now” he won’t. Not really, but there is no point to keep the vampire awake for longer.

Phil nods and pats off some of the ash from his clothes. “I don’t sleep so much, but yeah… tonight I’ll be,”he points around, not making sense really, “I mean… my family is probably going to want to be by the pool. Water exercises and all.”

Dan takes a step closer, smiling directly to his face, “I can take my family to the pool too. Just-- wake up early, yeah? Meet you here when the sun goes down?”

Phil seems taken back by the closeness but smiles in return and stares directly to where Dan knows his left dimple is. “I’ll be here at six o'clock.”

  


In the end he takes a long nap of two hours or more. Adrian rolls his eyes by his side when he wakes up, “shadow”, he warns as requested and Dan stands up to go where the sun is.

His brother can be good like that sometimes, even when their conversations so far have been bickering to each other about their different life styles. At least he is being good company.

“This all better be worth it, bro”, Dan feels the question boiling up in Adrian’s throat. It is clear on his eyes that he has wanted to ask for a while now, “So, like, is this vampire cool? Like, does he fly and all?”

Dan flops back on the grass, “Every vampire flies, Adrian.”

“I know.”

“He is--,” Dan can’t be sure yet. Not one hundred percent sure _yet_ but there is a fraction of joy now, where there was dullness on his mind before, and it all comes down to the fact that he will be meeting Phil in a few hours. He still doesn’t feel entirely certain though, “He is easy to talk to. If you come to the pool tonight you’ll meet him.”

Adrian shrugs faking nonchalance in a way that looks too familiar for Dan to believe. “Maybe I will. If he is, you know, _zingable_.”

Dan rips a handful of grass, roots and dirt and all and throws it to him, “Shut up!”

Adrian gets most of the hit on his cheek and growls, “Fine! Can we at least do something fun now? Transform and run or something… it’s almost full moon,”

“Don’t wanna transform,” Dan whines. It is fun but ends with sore bones and him wanting to sleep for hours and that is not part of tonight’s plans. “You do it. We can play fetch, there is a stick right there.”

He gets a handful of grass on his hair for that but Dan is still chuckling so it is worth it.

  


The clock doesn’t even mark five to six yet when Dan is waiting on the lobby.

Blobby left a long trail of jello path on the floor right behind him and Dan is debating whether to jump over it and get to the other side or stay and wait for it to be cleaned when a bat flies (totters somehow), his way over.

He recognizes it is Phil even before noticing the dark hair and slightly pointier nose. His way of flying is just as endearingly clumsy as his walking.

Dan has to keep himself from jumping to the rescue when the bat almost hits someone. Phil is the one who apologizes, of course.

“Hi”, Dan stares at those blue eyes when the vampire is right in front of him, “Slept good?”

“Had a weird dream--”, it looks as if he is about to continue with that sentence but changes his mind at the very last second, “Anyway, how did _you_ sleep?”

Dan shrugs, there is something more important he has to do right now and he urges Phil to transform.

The bat swirls and then Phil, in his human form, is standing in front of him again. One foot on the goo on the floor but he doesn’t seem to notice. He only looks at Dan expectantly.

Dan stares back and, because he can only be a reckless one hundred and twenty werewolf once, lifts a hand. Phil flinches at first but when the hand touches his cheek his smile is so wide that Dan actually believes his fangs grow bigger.

His skin isn’t as cold as he thought, it gets warmer with every second that Dan lingers with the touch.

“Dan--”, he starts but Dan stops him.

“I tried to not lose it. You can still feel it, right?”, he feels the blushing creeping up to the point of his ears but Phil’s smile makes it worth it.

 

And that is when it happens. With Phil’s hand holding his own against the vampire’s cheek. With those impossibly blue eyes staring right back and glowing with fireworks that Dan can actually _feel_ reflected on his own as well.

A zing. Simple as that.

They don’t mention it, it isn’t necessary with how they burst out in giggles. Phil takes a step closer to take a good look and sniff at Dan’s curls.

“I can smell the sun!”, he exclaims.

“That is literally impossible, Phil”, but Dan still feels it in his heart. All his hours under the sun had been worth it then.

“I can! You feel _warm_.” he says it almost with vehemency.

“You were on fire this morning, mate. You _have_ felt the sun”, Dan knows his tail (a full moon is coming soon after all) would be waving embarrassingly fast right now. “But I am glad you liked it.”

Phil’s shirt is ridiculously bright for a creature of the night, the ginger roots of his hair contrast with the rest of his jet black hair and his eyes glow with a hundred different colors that Dan can’t even begin to count.

There are worst creatures he could have _zinged_ with, he thinks, feeling absurdly lucky.

“Lets go. I told my family you would be joining us”, Phil rubs the back of his neck, making Dan swallow back the comment he was about to make about meeting his family. He isn’t the only one nervous here.

“Let’s go.”

  


Dan had met vampires before, and would have never used the word _warm_ to describe a clan before but the Lesters are a whole different kind. They welcome him like part of the family almost immediately. Phil explains how much his mom loves being a host and that they all grew up with different groups of people joining them for a few days every holiday but, deep down, Dan knows it is something more.

A Lester thing.

He is invited to join a few games at the pool with Phil’s brother; Martyn and his girlfriend (a lovely swedish vampire) followed by more food that he could take and by the time his own family arrives to the pool Phil’s mom invites them to join the table.

Adrian gives Phil a long, curious look that makes Dan feel slightly uncomfortable, but the vampire bonds easily with him by sharing anecdotes and insufferable complains about being the younger sibling and Dan wants to steal him for himself for the rest of the night. He doesn’t, of course, because it would be impolite but by the looks his mother gives him from time to time, Dan knows it wouldn’t surprise anyone.

 

It is a few hours, and snacks later that Phil’s dad starts with the story of how him and Kath met and Phil looks mortified enough to drag Dan away.

“Oi! I wanted to hear that!”, he complains half seriously as Phil’s hand on his arm is distracting enough.

“No, you didn’t.”

“You trying to hypnotize me?”

Phil seems actually distraught by the idea, “I can’t do that! The Draculas have that ability.”

“Lame”, he gets a nudge on his side for that but apparently his smile is enough to prevent Phil from taking it seriously. “Where are you kidnapping me then? My family is not as socially adapted as yours, Phil. They are going to murder me for leaving them like that.”

“Shush! I wanted to be somewhere less crowded.”

Dan stays quiet after that and only follows the vampire to the cemetery behind the hotel where it is truly quieter than by the pool. He gets a soft shiver down his spine when the moon gets no cloud in front anymore. Waxing gibbous state. His body feels it already.

“When are you leaving?” Phil breaks the silence first, following Dan’s gaze up to the sky.

“A few weeks. My grandma wants to go to Egypt for the rest of the vacations.”

“How many weeks exactly?”

He smiles, it would be too easy to tease but in the end Dan understands the slight worry behind that question. “Two and a half. After the full moon and all.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The moon isn’t as important anymore then, nor the ache on his bones from being called by the moon because Phil’s face gets impossibly close. He has enough time to react (tilt his head, smile just a bit and close his eyes) before a pair of cool lips are pressed to his own.

Weirdly enough he expected Phil’s lips to be colder, but the kiss only lasts long enough for Dan to enjoy it before Phil pulls away.

“I always thought it would come with a sound. Like, bongs or something.” The vampire is still close enough for their shoulders to be pressed together.

“The kiss?”

“No. The whole zing thing.”

“Oh”, to be fair, Dan had not thought about it at all for a few years. It was one of those things you get less excited about when it doesn’t happen at the young age you are told about. He presses the back of his hand against Phil’s, “you could kiss me again and see if that makes you hear something.”

Phil calls him an idiot but turns his hand to link their fingers together and kisses him for longer. Then again, and again until they both get a good understanding of what each other enjoy.

“Why Egypt? I can’t follow you there”, he whines after a while, making Dan roll his eyes.

“Send your complains to my grandma. Besides, you could come, but you’d have to buy a big sombrero.”

“Maybe I will, and give you a surprise.”

“Maybe you will”, Dan whispers and for the first time doesn’t feel like a self proclaimed lone wolf anymore. The moon still holds a string on him but there is a stronger bond now, keeping him on the ground by holding his hand.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed the fic! It came with a rush of inspiration and the fact that I love the movie so much I wanted to write something cute for you. ❤
> 
> Hope you have a very happy christmas full of love and food and any sort of peace your body and mind need in order to start a new year focused and energized.
> 
> Thanks to Mandy and everyone else in charge of this exchange in such a funny and creative fandom.
> 
> Special thanks to my (incredibly patient) beta too. Best first ever beta I could have asked for , you deserve the world.


End file.
